Understimated
by secretstranger69
Summary: After the war, the golden trio worked to become the most feared aurors in England. Hermione discovers the truth about her bloodline, just as a certain beautiful blonde becomes determined to befriend her. With Hermione's newly unbound powers going haywire around the blonde, will she be able to convince Fleur to let her prove her worth as a mate?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was a request. Enjoy!

* * *

"Idiots! Run! Plan Z!" Hermione yelled furiously as she watched Ron and Harry completely bungle her perfect plan. She growled and stalked towards them as they ran past her.

Plan Z basically meant 'You have pissed me off, now run while I handle everything.'

And handle she did.

Whipping out her wand, the air around her cracked and her hair rose slightly as her magic lifted it into the air. The few death eaters coming towards her began shouting threats at the brunette and Hermione only smirked as she waved her wand in a furious arc, shaking the ground beneath them. A few spells flew towards her and it felt as though time slowed down.

Hermione's eyes flickered about the spells, taking notice of their trajectory. Of the five spells aimed at her, only three would make contact. Quickly, she turned to the side allowing the spells to fly past her and continued with her own wand work.

They were in the middle of muggle London and the road had been blocked off earlier, so the streets were empty. Hermione had caused a mini earthquake beneath the death eater's feet and was currently using the metal from the light poles to encase their bodies. The result was six metal statues with distorted faces.

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled when it was over. "Boys!" She called and the crack of apparition alerted her to their presence.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron muttered. "We really pissed you off today…"

Harry nodded, "Jeeze Hermione…are they alive?"

She rounded on them with a glare. After Hogwarts, the three of them agreed to take Kingsley up on his offer to become Aurors. Well, Harry and Ron agreed and then continued to convince Hermione to agree as well. Of course after ironing out the whole I'll-never-date-you-Ron- because-I'm-a-lesbian issue, they became the most feared aurors around for the past three years. The two men wilted under her glare. "I'd worry more about yourselves. What happened?"

Ron looked to Harry who scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I got a little confused on my position and…"

Ron took over, "And tried to argue me out of my own position."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're both lucky I've got a meeting to attend. Try to do your jobs correctly, esteemed aurors, and take these to the Minister. And…you can do my share of the paperwork."

They groaned and Hermione smirked as she turned on the spot.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked down Diagon alley towards the bank of Gringotts. She smiled at the young children who became wide eyed at the sight of her. It had taken her a while, but Hermione eventually realized that she was an inspiration to all young girls and that she could use her fame for something useful. So, when a young blonde child approached her and asked for a hug and an autograph, Hermione smiled and obliged, writing a few encouraging words to the child.

After making her way through the crowded area, she finally arrived at Gringotts. Checking her watch, she saw that she was fifteen minutes early.

"Mon dieu, 'Ermione! Iz zat you?!"

Hermione's head shot towards the familiar French lilt. Her eyes widened at the sight of her former caretaker, "Fleur! Hi!"

Fleur rushed over to her and Hermione found herself trapped in bright blue eyes.

"'Ermione! 'ow are you?" Fleur pulled Hermione into a tight hug and the brunette tried to ignore how amazing it felt to have the French woman in her arms. She discreetly took a whiff of the woman, enjoying the smell of rain the blonde haired beauty always seemed to possess.

"I 'ave read all about your endeavors in ze papers. You, 'arry, and ron 'ave been quite busy!"

Hermione pulled back, hoping she wasn't blushing too hard, though the two of them were still closer than normal. "Yeah, well…" she stammered out. Fleur smiled and Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. Merlin she didn't remember being this gone on the woman during the war.

Fleur laughed, "Per'aps you can tell me about it over lunch tomorrow at ze coffe shop across ze street? It 'as been too long since we 'ave 'ad a talk."

Hermione wisely decided to answer nonverbally and nodded. Fleur smiled, "I will see you then, salut." Waving, the woman turned and left. Hermione watched her depart until she could see her no more. She let out a breath she was unaware she was holding and shook her head. "Merlin I'm screwed."

Turning, she continued to the front desk, ignoring the glares she received from every single Goblin. They had formally apologized for the break-in with the promise to assist in the rebuilding of the vaults, however, the goblins still held a grudge. Standing at the front desk, she opened her mouth to announce the reason for her visit, but the goblin held up his hand and stood from his desk, motioning for Hermione to follow him.

Hermione sighed and looked around as she took in the sights around them. The goblin led her down a long hallway, to an office with the name Ragnok on the door. Knocking, he waited for permission to enter before opening the door and allowing Hermione in.

"Ah yes…you…"

Hermione gave a tight smile and nodded. The goblin sneered before heaving a pained sigh and pulling out an envelope.

"Many, many years ago, a very wealthy, powerful family, whom we goblins are indebted to, requested that we assist in the hiding of their child and set aside a small amount of their fortune. They also requested that we watch over and protect said child, intervening directly only when necessary."

He glared at her, "Of course we never expected to have to protect you from ourselves. Didn't you ever wonder why you and your friends were let off so easily?"

Hermione's eyes were huge and she nodded, mute from the shock. According to goblin law, the three of them should have been dead, imprisoned, or banished with their wands snapped.

Ragnok shoved the envelope towards her, "Well now you know why, Ms. Kidwell."

Hermione's hands shook as she reached for the envelope.

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Darling child. First and foremost, let me assure you,_

 _You are loved._

 _It will not be easy giving you up, to say the least, but it is necessary. It is not a well-known fact, but both Tom Riddle and Grindlewald conspire to kill our entire family. Of course we all think it impossible they would accomplish such a thing but nevertheless, tradition demands we put you up for adoption until the danger has passed._

 _If you are reading this...we were wrong. As I stare at you in your crib, the thought that I might be unable to see you until your 21st year...it is but one of a mothers many nightmares. Sweet girl, I know without a doubt you will grow to be a strong beautiful young woman. Especially since you are barely past your first year and you have already thrown your father out of your room and tossed up wards forbidding him from entering. He has not touched your blankie since._

 _Well done, Mia._

 _Now, as to who your family is...no doubt if those two vile men succeed, our names will be forgotten. My name is Alice Kidwell. Your father is Derek Kidwell. And you, my dear, are Hermione Renae Kidwell. Your wicked old grandmother tricked me into giving you her middle name, but it flows so…._

 _We are a very old, very powerful, very rich family who, if dead, are dying to meet you (terrible pun, I know, get used to them). The power lies on my side dear. Your father took my name, as is customary, and since you are female, you have inherited my magic as I have inherited my mother's. Hopefully, your name is the only thing you will inherit from your father's mother._

 _Your father is rolling his eyes over my shoulder and reminding me about the purpose of the letter (He's a bit of a straight laced bookworm and I'm fairly certain you take after him considering you snuggle with books occasionally). Darling your magic is bound, though if I know you, it is still stronger than most and you've likely got quite the temper._

 _The goblins will remove the binding then take you to your vault. Inside, you will find a fireplace. Now, the goblins don't do this for very many people. If you toss the powder in and step through, you will find yourself immediately transported to the manor. I can hardly wait to see you my darling child._

 _Come home, Hermione._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother and father._

* * *

Hermione smiled despite the tears falling down her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the silent goblin whose face was surprisingly devoid of any malice.

"T-Thank you. Will you..." She gestured to her body and the goblin nodded.

"Close your eyes and relax. When I release your magic," he sighed, "I imagine you will destroy the office, but more importantly, it will hurt. Quick and sharp, but extremely painful. Are you ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, closing her eyes.

His face hardened and he touched his wand to the woman's temple, internally grieving the orderly state of his office.

With a grimace and a twist, the room practically exploded and Ragnok was tossed back into the wall behind him. Hermione gave a sharp cry and doubled over, holding tightly to her stomach.

Shaking, she slowly sat up, drawing ragged breaths from her mouth as she waited for her aching nerves to soothe. Just as he had warned, the pain was quick, but extremely severe. It left her feeling raw and her skin tingling.

After several moments, Hermione's eyes opened and she blushed, "Sorry."

He glared at her before sighing and waving his hand, "It is no matter, Ms. Kidwell." Hermione looked around the room, "I can fix it, if you wish?"

Ragnok sighed wearily, "It can't get any worse, can it? Go ahead."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand, visualizing the room the way it was before. Before she could even wave it about, the room fixed itself. Brown eyes widened, "Did I…?"

Ragnok nodded, "It certainly wasn't me."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair and sat back in the chair, thoroughly shocked. Ragnok smiled, "If memory serves, Ms. Kidwell rarely used her wand. She was more a fan of…" he chuckled, "Talking to the items."

Hermione frowned, "Talking?"

He chuckled, "Yes. Talking. For instance, instead of using a spell to clean the room, she would tell the room to right itself. Your mother was rather…eccentric."

Hermione smiled, "I got that feeling from her letter. Can you take me to the vault so I can finally meet her?"

Nodding, the goblin stood and escorted Hermione to what appeared to be a large wall.

"If you will place your hand on the wall?" He watched as she did so and soon the bricks lit one by one until the shape of a door formed. "Will there be anything else?"

Amazed, Hermione shook her head, "No. Thank you." She barely noticed as the creature left. Hermione took a few steps into the large vault, amazed by the mounds of gold. It was enough to buy the Malfoy's out and still have more than she could spend in her life. Quickly, Hermione's eyes found the fireplace and the powder. She tossed the powder in and with a deep breath, she stepped through.

Hermione stepped out of the floo and promptly tripped on the slightly raised floor. A soft chuckle sounded behind her,

"Just like your father."

* * *

A/N: Shall I continue or did I fail?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I made some edits, hope its not so confusing

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo and promptly tripped on the slightly raised floor. A soft chuckle sounded behind her,

"Just like your father."

Hermione's eyes widened and she slowly stood. Her heart began beating quickly as she turned around. She gasped as she saw a beautiful wood framed portrait sitting above the fireplace. In it, a beautiful young couple greeted her eyes. Her parents. Her father had short black hair and brown eyes while her mother had long curly brown hair, just like her own.

"M-mum? Dad?"

The couple in the portrait nodded and smiled at her, "Oh Hermione," said her father, "you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

"Either of us. We have missed you so much darling." Said her mother. Hermione fell into the chair behind her and swallowed, "So this…this is real? You're really…?"

Her mother nodded.

"And I'm really…?"

Her father nodded.

After Hermione got over her initial shock, the three of them spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Alice was very eccentric but also incredibly brilliant and witty. She lightened the mood when Hermione and her father became too serious, and she would randomly interrupt with something she had forgotten. Hermione told them about the second wizarding war and watched as their faces morphed into anger and concern over her trials and then pride as she told them of her career.

"Oh Hermione. We are so proud of you! But darling, I haven't heard you say a word about a boyfriend throughout all of this!"

Hermione blushed and Derek narrowed his eyes before whispering something to his wife. Alice frowned and looked at him, "She what?" He rolled his eyes and whispered again. Alice turned a confused eye to blushing, nervous Hermione. "Oh! Oh…Ohhh! Well that's fine too darling. So long as it's not a dwarf or a goblin." Derek elbowed his wife and she frowned, "What? I don't want miniature grandchildren." He rolled his eyes, "But if you did love a goblin we'd be fine with that too." Alice grumbled in the portrait.

Hermione chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind mum. There is one girl but…I don't think she's interested in me beyond friendship. Plus she's married, so…"

She was interrupted by a burst of laughter from her father, Alice blushed slightly and answered, "Um…so was I when your father decided to become a home wrecker."

He snorted, "That home was wrecked long before I showed up." This time she elbowed him, and he winked at Hermione. "Darling, it never hurts to try, but _only_ if you love her."

Sighing, Hermione shook her head, "Can I look through the rest of the house?"

Her father smiled and nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. It's yours." He cleared his throat and called out, "Doll?" An elf popped into the room and Derek frowned, "You're not Doll…don't tell me…"

"I'm sorry sir, but my mother has passed. However, she asked me to take care of the manor and its owner."

He shook his head sadly, "I'm very sorry for your loss. What is your name?" he asked the young elf.

"Remy, sir."

Smiling, he answered, "Ah I remember when she was pregnant with you! My how you have grown. Do you wish to work for our daughter, Hermione?"

The elf turned to her and Hermione groaned, "Oh no…" She had met Remy during many of her SPEW protests.

Remy smiled reassuringly, "Dobby has explained everything, Missus Hermione. I would be more than happy to work for you."

Derek frowned and asked where the two had met. Alice struggled to withhold her laughter as Remy regaled the two with stories of Hermione trying to force him into clothes.

"Well…we're glad to hear you have such – ah – enthusiasm, sweetheart." Derek said, his voice more than a little amused.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the portrait, and Remy led her through the two story house, making certain to save the library for last. When Hermione opened the door to what was once her room, she felt a tear slip out the corner of her eye.

What would her life have been like if her parents had survived?

Remy awkwardly patted Hermione's hand, unsure of how to handle such emotional moments. Eventually, Hermione took a deep breath, choosing to be glad of her future, and cleaned her face. Hoping to cheer the woman up, Remy immediately escorted Hermione to the library. It apparently composed most of the house and just as Derek predicted, Hermione was soon lost in the library and then lost in a book.

* * *

"Missus must wake."

Hermione shot up and looked around, blinking the sleep from her eyes, "What?" she asked confused as she spied the unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly, the events from yesterday hit her and she rubbed her face. "Merlin Remy, what time is it?"

"It is just after 12. Remy lets you sleep in." He narrowed his eyes and shook his finger, "But no more reading so late! Is bad for you."

Hermione blinked at the reprimand, "Didn't take you long to fall into your role…" Rubbing her face, she laid back and tried to recall if she had anything to do today.

Oh no. She thought, her eyes widening.

Fleur.

Hermione jumped up, "Twelve?! Shit! I'm late!" she said and tried to exit the incredibly large library. After about the fifth dead end, she banged her head on the wall and whined, "Remyyyy how do I get out of here?"

Remy grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her to the nearest fireplace, that was only a row over. "Here you gos, Missus."

Hermione grabbed the floo powder and tossed it into the flames, shouting a quick thanks to Remy as she stepped through to Diagon Alley.

She quickly found the café Fleur mentioned the previous day and before entering, transfigured her clothes and cast a quick cleansing spell. Pleased with her appearance and smell, Hermione walked into the café. Immediately, her eyes were drawn to the blonde beauty and the male getting far too comfortable with her.

She growled, wishing he would go far from _her_ Fleur, and suddenly, he was flung through the window, shattering it as he was forced outside and well…far from Fleur. The shocked blonde stood and looked around for the culprit. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that she caused Fleur's admirer to crash through the window. Closing her eyes, she slapped her forehead with her hand, wishing she could disappear before Fleur saw her.

A loud pop sounded throughout the café.

Hermione felt that sickening tug at her stomach and swore mentally. Surely she didn't….

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was back in the room with her parent's painting. Her mouth dropped open, "Ugghhh! MOM!" She yelled and turned around to face them.

"Whoops, gotta go!" Alice said before running through the portraits.

Hermione watched shocked as the woman ran away from her. "M-mom!" she sputtered in disbelief. "Get back here! I have a date and you and all of this extra magic is screwing me over!" she yelled angrily.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror, "Oh Merlin, I have a date!" Her eyes shot to the clock 12:15. "And I'm so late!" she groaned. Turning her eyes to the sole occupant of the painting, she pointed at her father, "You! Tell my mother that this isn't over! I'll be back!"

Grabbing the floo powder, she shouted and stepped through to Diagon Alley once more.

* * *

This time when Hermione arrived at the café, Fleur was alone. Satisfied, she rushed to the table.

"Hello Fleur. I'm sorry I'm late."

Fleur turned and stood, "Ermione! It is no problem! The strangest thing just 'appened..." Fleur shook her head and pulled Hermione into her arms for a hug. Hermione discreetly buried her nose in the woman's hair reveling in her scent. After a hug that may have lasted longer than it should've, they sat down and Fleur flashed a charming smile that nearly made Hermione melt.

"'Ow are you?" Fleur asked and Hermione grinned,

"Hungry! I can't remember the last time I had a meal. How a...bout..." Fleur narrowed her eyes dangerously and Hermione's eyes moved from side to side before settling back on the veela, "Um?"

Fleur's lip formed a scowl as she set the menu on the table, and still, the woman was beautiful, "You 'ave not been eating properly, 'Ermione. Zis iz no good! You will meet me 'ere every day and at 'ome once a week for dinner or I will 'unt you down. Got it?"

Hermione gulped and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Fleur nodded and resumed looking through the menu just as the waiter came to their table.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to order something that was admittedly unhealthy. Fleur cleared her throat before Hermione could make a sound, and glared at the brunette until her mouth shut and she sat there, head lowered. Fleur smiled at the amused waiter and ordered for them both.

Fleur glared at her until the food arrived. When Hermione started eating, Fleur smiled and Hermione would've happily eaten the café out of house and home if it meant Fleur would continue smiling like that.

"Much better. Do you cook?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, "I can a bit, but I'm rarely home long enough to do so."

Fleur shook her head as she began to eat her own meal, "Zen what do you eat?"

Hermione shrugged, "Muggle food. I just grab a quick bite on the way home. My apartment is littered with boxes."

Fleur bit her lip thoughtfully. Hermione's eyes were riveted on the blonde's lips while she was still attempting to eat. As a result, her food fell off her fork and onto her clothes with a plop. Fleur hid her laughter behind her hand, and Hermione groaned, her cheeks turning red. She pouted and Fleur chuckled, "Don't pout, mon amour."

How could she pout? Fleur had just called her love.

The blonde smiled, "'Ermione…I was thinking…per'aps I could move in with you?"

Hermione's heart stopped and her mind exploded as she contemplated all the possibilities. Simultaneously, all the windows in the establishment blew out, and the two of them, as well as their table, levitated and stuck to the ceiling. Everyone stared at them in shock.

Fleur shrieked and held tightly to the chair, once she realized she was upside down. "Que se passe-t-il?!" she shrieked.

Hermione blushed, "Ah sorry. My magic has been fluctuating lately."

Fleur gestured wildly, "Repose-nous au sol, espèce de sale lion!"

Hermione put her hands in the air, attempting to calm the French woman down, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry. I'll put us back." As she said that, the two of them slowly turned right side up and landed gently on the ground. Hermione glared at the table that was still attached to the ceiling,

"On your own time then."

It rattled before landing on the ground as well.

Hermione mentally groaned once she realized she had spoken to the table like it was conscious.

 _Oh god, it's barely been a day and I'm already turning into my mother…._

The owner came marching out angrily and headed straight for them, "WHAT THE HELL IS – Oh! Ms. Granger. Did you do this?"

Hermione nodded, "I apologize, I'll gladly –"

The man shook his head, "No. Please, it's an honor to have you here. Besides, I was thinking of making a change."

Hermione raised a disbelieving brow, "I hardly think this is what you were thinking..." She gestured to the glassless windows.

He waved her off, "Call it inspiration. Enjoy your food, you as well Miss. It's on the house." He left and Hermione shrugged, returning to her food. Fleur tried to do the same. However, before she could put the spoon to her lips, she began laughing. Hermione glared, "Are you laughing at me?"

Fleur nodded and gasped out, "You put us on ze ceiling!"

Hermione tried to maintain a straight face but ended up joining the veela in laughter. The people in the café glared at them, which did nothing to help with their laughter. After a while, Fleur wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat, "So, will you consider my proposal?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion, "Why do you want to move in? What about Bill?"

Fleur smirked, "'E is gay, 'ermione. And 'e plans to tell 'is parents soon. I don't wish to stay zere when 'e starts bringing 'ome men left and right. He is a bit of a slut. Zo, i need a place to stay, and...I have always liked you."

Fireworks sounded outside their window and Fleur raised a knowing brow, "I take it zis makes you 'appy?"

Hermione blushed, "It's just…ahh…rent! Yeah, it was sapping way too much out of my bank account."

Fleur snorted, "You mean rent for your small two-bedroom apartment is too much for ze massive earnings you 'ave accumulated after ze war? Ze earnings zhat you 'ave compounded on and are known for handing out to zose in need?" Hermione flushed at being caught and stammered out nonsense. Fleur chuckled and decided to let Hermione slide lest they end up back on the ceiling, "What kind of ami would I be if I did not 'elp you with zis problem, oui? Plus, I will be able to keep an eye on you. Are you free for ze rest of today?"

Hermione blinked, "Y-you want to move in now?"

Fleur smiled as they both finished their meals. "Oui, Bill is going out tonight. Plus, I apparently need to clean my new 'ome." She said with a disapproving look to Hermione, "You will 'elp." She stood, "Allons-y!"

Hermione smiled and the fireworks followed them out until Hermione turned and yelled, "Will you stop it!"

They stopped moving for a moment, before forming into a mouth that blew a raspberry at her. After that, they sizzled into nothing.

Hermione's jaw dropped and Fleur laughed dragging Hermione down the street while the brunette cried, "Did you see that?! Did my own bloody magic just sass me?!"

Fleur laughed and turned back to smile at the brown eyed witch, "No, of course not 'Ermione." Hermione huffed and followed Fleur silently, quieted by the disarming smile.

* * *

A/N: If it's still confusing, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

"Come into ze bedroom!" Fleur told her as pulled Hermione to the stairs, their hands locked in a firm grip.

Hermione's eyes widened and stumbled over her feet. Fleur turned around to catch her, but her grip on Hermione's hand sent her tumbling after the brunette. Hermione's mind went into overdrive, calculating the chances of Fleur getting hurt and they did not look good for the blonde witch. "No!" she yelled and suddenly, they were landing on a bed.

Fleur blinked, shocked as she looked around. One moment, she was about to tumble down stairs, the next she was in her bedroom, underneath Hermione. Hermione sat up, straddling the French woman and began checking her over, "I'm so sorry Fleur, are you hurt? Did I squash you? Did you hit your head?!"

Fleur laughed and grabbed the hands that were fussing over her, "Non 'ermione, I am fine. Thank you."

Hermione smiled and felt her heart melt at the way Fleur looked at her. She rolled off of Fleur as casually as possible and laid next to her. Fleur's eyes followed her and she shook her head. Hermione's heart beat in double-time: She could almost fool herself into thinking they were together.

Speaking of which…

"Fleur, you said Bill is gay." Hermione said hesitantly, "That means you are…free and on the market?"

Fleur chuckled, "Yes. This is true. Interested?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

 _Say yes. Say yes. Say yes._

"N-no!"

 _God dammit!_

Fleur gave a tight smile and got out of the bed, "Right, well I am going to pack."

Hermione literally cursed herself for wimping out. Her eye twitched as she accidently shot her butt with a weak stinging hex. Shaking her head, Hermione moved off the bed and asked, "Do you need help?"

Fleur shook her head and set about packing silently, her back to Hermione. Hermione silently sighed, saddened that she had upset the beautiful blonde with her cowardice, but when the woman bent over, all of her blood rushed south and she immediately began reciting the introduction to _Hogwarts: A History_.

* * *

"All done!" Fleur said after several agonizing minutes. At one point while Fleur was reaching for something, revealing the curve of lower back, Hermione nearly passed out. Fleur turned to her and smiled, "And not a single incident. Per'aps we 'ave exhausted your magic."

 _Not bloody likely._

"Perhaps. I think I've enough to apparate us home though." Hermione said as she stood and extended her hand to Fleur. She was taken by surprise when, instead of grabbing her hand, Fleur stepped into her personal space and put her hand on the space between Hermione's neck and shoulder.

Hermione's gasped softly and forced herself to wrap an arm around Fleur's waist. The blonde smirked at her, "Take me 'ome, 'ermione." Hermione nodded and apparated them, her mind half on the task and half on the lips inches from her own. She gave a mental sigh of relief that they hadn't ended up somewhere strange, and smiled at the blonde. Fleur smiled back and squeezed Hermione's shoulder before turning to the apartment.

Hermione blushed as the woman released a fury of swear words and turned back to her, "You should be ashamed of this, 'Ermione Granger! 'Ow do you live in zese conditions? 'ow are you not infested!"

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged, "Magic?"

Fleur narrowed her eyes and gripped the woman's ear, pulling her towards the dining room littered with take-out boxes, "Since you wish to dirty ze 'ouse with muggle take out, you will clean it ze muggle way."

Just then an owl started pecking at the window. Hermione held out her hand and the window opened, allowing the bird to enter and hand her the letter.

Saved by death eaters.

"Sorry, Fleur, but duty calls."

Fleur huffed and kissed her cheek, "Go. Don't worry. I will leave somezing for you to clean and some dinner in the refrigerator. Be careful out zere."

Hermione's eyes widened, surprised by the kiss. "A-ah o-okay. Um...I'm just…owl…go…gonna, bye!" She said and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. There was no way she was going to get Fleur to go out with her at this rate. She sighed and stared at the door forlornly. Shaking her head, she walked down the hall and headed towards Wizarding London.

* * *

"Hermione we've got a lead!" Said Ron. He was practically jumping up and down, "Looks like three unmarked death eaters are meeting here. One of whom is Lechamp! If we can catch him, I'm sure the unspeakables can gather info on the remaining five."

Harry sighed, "But it's not that easy." He waved his wand and a 3D map appeared, "Dark magic garden here, mercenaries here, some winged beast there and wizards with time turners on the roof."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?! How?!"

Harry shrugged, "France is more lenient with turners. The ministry used to be until a mad man burned a large majority of them. Now they're kept here in case of emergency."

Hermione sighed, "How long do we have?"

Ron shrugged, "Lashard is afraid and certain that his new headquarters is impenetrable, so he won't be leaving anytime soon."

Hermione nodded, "Good. I get dibs on him. I want to see his face when we break through his 'impenetrable' walls."

Harry chuckled and fiddled with his glasses, "You've a plan then?"

"Not yet. But give me a few days."

Harry nodded and the three of them finished up with paperwork and began working on a plan. Once the day was over, they went out. While waiting for their drinks, Hermione told them about her mishaps with Fleur, and even told Ron about Bill. Years ago, she wouldn't have spoken a word, not wanting to face the exploding redhead, but years as an auror had calmed him down. Well, that and the end of puberty.

"Whoa…I always knew he was a bit of a dandy…." Ron said and the table erupted in laughter just as their drinks arrived.

"Plus," he continued after drinking half of his drink, "they never dueled."

Hermione frowned, "What?"

Ron nodded, "Well according to Veela lore, the chosen mate of a Veela must win in a magical duel against her. Y'know. Proving your strength an all"

Hermione frowned, "Ron, how do you know this?"

He shrugged, "That case with the kid and his mother. She was a creature expert and we got to talking about Bill and Fleur while I was on duty."

Hermione hummed, filing away the thought and nodded. The three of them laughed and joked for a few hours, and once Hermione was fairly comfortable, she delivered her news.

"Harry...it turns out we have two things in common."

He frowned, "Whut?"

Hermione ticked off a finger, "We're both adopted..."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened and Harry paled, "Don't tell me..."

She nodded, "And we've both been orphaned by Voldemort."

Harry and Ron listened intently as Hermione told them about the events of the previous day, and Harry smiled, "I'm glad you can speak with your parents, Hermione. Merlin knows I would've given anything…" he trailed off and the three of them drank in silence. At least until Ron choked on his drink and the mood lightened immediately.

* * *

"Fleur?" Hermione called as she stepped into the apartment. She turned on the light and whistled at the clean floors. "Nice."

"Merci." Fleur said from the other bedroom and Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of Fleur in nothing but a lacy bra and panty set. "I 'ad imagined you would be tired after work, but it seems I should 'ave made good on my word and left something for you to clean."

Hermione swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, but there were no words. Fleur smirked and started walking towards Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head, "I um…you…"

It was too much. Fleur looked ready for the taking and Hermione could feel her heart beating faster with every breath. She imagined dragging the French woman to her bedroom and having her way with her. The explicit images made her feel like she was going to explode. Hermione was not unaccustomed to seeing gorgeous women in her apartment, but none of them had every made her feel so...ravenous. Even her magic was reacting, and that made Hermione extremely nervous.

"I can't stay!" She blurted out, turned on the spot and apparated to her parent's home.

She paced in front of the portraits, trying and failing to clear the images from her mind.

"Hermione." Her mother called, but her mind was strictly on Fleur's tantalizing body and all of the things she wanted to do to make the blonde scream. She never noticed the air crackling around her or the entire house shaking.

Suddenly, cold water was thrown in her face and she fell backwards spluttering.

"Thank you Remy." She heard her father say. She looked up angrily, "What was that for?"

Alice answered, "Sweetheart, if you get to worked up, your magic kind of…explodes outwardly. You would have blown this house to smithereens."

Derek snorted, "Like my mothers."

Alice kicked him, "You have to be careful. The only reason the furniture and things weren't in the air is because we bolted them to the ground. I occasionally got a little too emotional about something and – "

Derek outright laughed, "Occasionally?"

Alice glared and he cleared his throat, "What set you off?"

Hermione blushed, "Ah…"

Alice smiled, "That young woman you were telling us about? What was her name…ah flower?"

Hermione chuckled, "Fleur. And yeah…she was…just standing there looking all…" Hermione made wild gestures with her hands and sighed, "I had to leave."

Alice nodded, "I think there were a few times your father had decided to tease me for – "

Derek slapped a hand over her mouth and gestured to Hermione's wide fearful eyes. "Darling," He said to Alice, "let's not traumatize our daughter quite yet."

Hermione blinked, hoping to force back any images that might pop up of her parents doing…things. They may have been practically strangers, but she did not need a play by play of how she was conceived.

Hermione groaned, "Thanks for the save."

Derek laughed, "No problem. You would not believe how much practice I've had. Your mother is nothing short of a blabbermouth."

Alice glared and then rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement. Hermione laughed, "So, what should I do when that happens again?"

Derek removed his hand and Alice smiled, "Remy is always available to you. He is yours. The ice cold water will always do the trick, but it is up to you to find out different ways to distract yourself."

Hermione nodded, taking in the information, and thanked her mother before leaving.

* * *

Sat at the dinner table, Fleur jumped at the pop of Hermione apparating into the kitchen. She walked over to Hermione, this time fully dressed, "I am sorry, 'Ermione. I did not think you would mind. I should 'ave asked first, I apologize if I offended you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she raised her hands, "No, no Fleur. I like it!" Her eyes widened, "NO! I mean I didn't…you didn't offend me. It's fine. You can walk around naked all you want." Hermione's face became beet red and she turned to the refrigerator, not wanting to see the smirk on Fleur's face. "So, leftovers?" she asked.

Fleur smirked and nodded, "Oui, at ze bottom, ma petite lionne."

Hermione groaned at the almost predatory sound of Fleur's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks were relatively peaceful for Hermione in regards to her magic wigging out. She would go to work and plot with Harry and Ron on breaching Lechamp's castle and then she would return to her apartment to lock herself in and run through dozens of plans. It seemed that Fleur could sense that Hermione was working through something difficult at her job, so she remained dressed at all times. Their only interaction was when Fleur would take the brunette dinner before exiting quietly as Hermione worked early into the mornings.

Finally, Hermione walked out of her study, with a smile on her face while Fleur was eating dinner in the dining room. Fleur looked up shocked before smiling as well,

"I assume you – ah…what is it? You 'ave cracked ze case?"

Hermione grinned as she wrote two notes and banished them, "Yep! What's for dinner?"

Fleur rose a brow, "Mon dieu, are we going to 'ave dinner _together_?" She asked before putting a hand to her forehead, "Je suis submergée par l'honneur que vous me faites! ( _What an honor!)_ I think I may faint!

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to the kitchen to grab a plate of food, "If you faint, I'm taking your food. Thanks for dinner for the past few weeks by the way. I'm sure I would have wasted away if not for you."

Fleur purred, stopping Hermione in her tracks, "It was my pleasure."

Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered part of why she refused to come out of her study. Fleur smirked and returned to her food, while Hermione slowly sat and wished she hadn't let her excitement drag her out of the study.

To her surprise, Fleur started an innocent conversation with her and they talked animatedly with each other the entire time. Hermione only fell more in love with the woman as Fleur kept her engaged and made her laugh the entire time. The dinner was a fun and light affair, Hermione's magic was behaving and Fleur refrained from any sexual innuendo or teasing that might embarrass Hermione, though Hermione had to wonder how badly it hurt her to do so.

After a long conversation over wine and dessert, the two of them retreated to their rooms and Fleur bid Hermione goodnight. No kiss, no hug, just a simple,

"Goodnight 'ermione."

Hermione returned the sentiment and watched as the woman retreated to her room. While she was glad to have had such a calm night with Fleur, she did miss the invasion of her personal space. Usually, Fleur was so close, Hermion could smell the woman long after Fleur had left her presence. Sighing, she washed the dishes and put away the leftovers before retiring to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the smell of breakfast and walked out to see Fleur cooking in a tank and her underwear. She stood there, taking in the sight of long legs twisting back and forth as Fleur danced at the stove.

Her mind was filled with images of her walking across the floor, placing Fleur up on the kitchen island and having her for breakfast, not noticing that she was doing exactly that.

"Oh! 'Ermione!" Fleur squeaked, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. While she had been thinking about it, apparently her body had mistaken her fantasy for instructions.

Hermione had lifted Fleur up onto the island and stepped between her legs, her hands still on the woman's thighs. Fleur's eyes were wide and her face flushed, but more importantly, her lips were plump and shining. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized she had kissed the French woman. She attempted to step back and run out of the house, but Fleur wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her closer, chuckling.

"Mm, ma petite lionne…" Fleur hummed and cupped Hermione's face, pulling her in for another kiss.

Hermione whimpered as this time, she felt the kiss. Fleur's lips were soft and plump, and she exhaled into the kiss, tasting the woman, nibbling at her gently.

"Fleur…" she whispered before the blonde captured her lips again, coaxing moans from Hermione as her lips grabbed hold of Hermione's bottom one and sucked. Hermione's squeezed the hips in her hands, making Fleur release a moan of her own.

Pulling back, Hermione licked her lips and locked eyes with Fleur, who whispered, "You're going to be late for work, 'Ermione."

Hermione bit her lip and seriously contemplated skipping. There was nothing important to be done today, right? She shrugged and began kissing on Fleur's throat, loving the sounds she made when Hermione nipped on the spot just below her ear.

"Ah, oui, ici. Juste ici…" Fleur moaned.

An owl tapped on the window, the magic equivalent of a ringing phone and Hermione rolled her eyes. Still biting on Fleur's throat, she opened the window and extended her hand for the owl.

She removed the note and opened it, behind Fleur's back.

 _He's moving._

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Dammit!" she yelled and pulled back. "Fuck!" She screamed and accio'd her wand before grabbing the portkey that came with the note. And left a sexually frustrated Fleur sitting on the counter.

"Merde…" the blonde muttered. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and she remembered she had been cooking before her interruption.

"Merde, ça a crâmé!" She yelled and rushed to turn off the stove. _Shit it's burning!_

* * *

Hermione stumbled towards Harry and Ron who were hiding behind a building, just beyond what appeared to be the beginnings of a massacre, "What the hell, Harry? You said we had a while?" Hermione screeched.

Harry nodded, "I know, but apparently he had plans for tonight that we didn't catch wind of. What's the plan?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, "We have to stop them, immediately."

Ron and Harry perked up, "Guns ablazing?!"

Guns ablazing was the boys favorite plan of action. It meant exactly as it sounded. They would brandish their wands and run into the middle of the men, fighting them off with no particular plan of action.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione nodded, "Guns ablazing. Rescue who you can." They withdrew their wands and grabbed each other's arms, their signal for good luck. Nodding to each other, they stepped out from behind the building and ran into the battle, shooting spells left and right.

Hermione took the brunt of the battle, fighting almost 5 wizards at a time, while Harry and Ron, fought who they could, but focused on rescuing those in trouble.

Again, the spells seemed to slow in mid-air for Hermione. To anyone watching, the brunette seemed to almost dance around the multitude of spells aimed at her.

Hermione's body contorted in efficient ways, easily dodging the spells that were barreling towards her, yet, she was frowing.

 _Why is this so easy?_ She questioned mentally. Sure, she could manage three wizards at once, but five? She wasn't even breaking a sweat. In fact, she had the time to check on Harry and Ron a few times, blasting off a surprise attack. Eventually, she managed to disarm and defeat the five she was battling, only to engage with three more. This time, Lechamp was striking randomly as well, hoping to catch her off guard.

"You'll never win, aurors!" He taunted, hoping to say something that would throw the feisty brunette off. "We'll destroy you and this village! Every man woman and child!"

Hermione ignored him and focused on fighting the steadily increasing wizards. She put her back against a wall, not wanting to be struck from behind, and continued firing off spells.

"And when I'm done with you, I'm going after the Delacours!"

Hermione faltered and was nearly hit by a curse.

All of the blood rushed to her head and she could hear nothing but her heartbeat and his words ringing in her ears.

 _The Delacours._

 _Fleur._

 _He wants to hurt Fleur._

Hermione's breathing picked up and she began to shake with anger.

"Boooys!" Hermione growled and received no answer.

"BOYS!" She shouted and heard one of them yell an answer.

"PLAN. Z!" she yelled and began skillfully beating back all of the wizards, even managing to send a spell towards Lechamp, knocking him off his porch. The moment she heard two pops of apparition, Hermione yelled furiously, "You're a dead man, Lechamp!" She growled out, feeling her magic swell in her abdomen. " _A DEAD MAN!_ " she yelled and just as her mother warned, her magic exploded out.

Starting in her abdomen, a blue orb grew out slowly, before quickly exploding outwards for miles in every direction. Nothing was leveled, but everyone immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Spells that were flying towards her were halted in their tracks and absorbed into the shockwave. Hermione hit her knees, having exhausted her all of her energy. Darkness swam at the edge of her vision and she rested her hands on the ground. "Remy…" she called weakly.

The elf popped in front of her and began tsk'ing. "What happened? Missuss warned you." Hermione chuckled weakly, "I was well within my rights. Go to the Burrow and bring Harry and Ron here would you?"

Remy nodded, "Yes miss. Will you be alright till Remy returns?"

Hermione nodded and waved him off, falling onto the ground after he was gone. She turned onto her back and stared at the bright sky. "Beat Fleur in a duel, huh?" She chuckled to herself, "I think I'm capable…"

* * *

Harry had been so afraid of Hermione in that moment, that he apparated all the way to the burrow and stayed by Molly's side. Ron was apparently equally scared and he too appeared at the burrow quickly after.

Molly chuckled, it wasn't the first time the two of them had shown up at her home, running from their friend. Molly was the only person the younger witch was afraid of and the two of them knew Hermione wouldn't dare commit murder in front of her. She chuckled and continued cleaning the house. "I hope it isn't you two she's angry with."

The boys shook their head, but otherwise remained silent, making Molly wonder what the hell they had gotten up to. The last time Ron and Harry had shown, they were completely capable of talking. Currently, they were huddled together on the couch, both looking like they were trying to get over a rather horrifying scene. Molly sincerely hoped Hermione had no plans to show up at the Burrow. What none of them knew was that Molly herself was a more than a little frightened by Hermione's ferocity. She honestly had no clue what it was Hermione thought she would do, but whatever it was, she was glad it kept the brunette in check.

Suddenly, she heard two pops and turned to see the boys gone. Shrugging, Molly continued on cleaning, "Perhaps I should have them over for dinner later." She frowned, "Much later. Best to give Hermione time to calm down…"

* * *

Harry and Ron both rushed over to Hermione who waved them off, "Go get him. Arrest him."

Ron looked to Harry before nodding and calling for a few aurors to help him arrest all of the wizards. For now, he set about removing their time turners. Harry stayed with Hermione and checked her for wounds. "What happened?" He asked, almost afraid to know.

"Magic..." she made an explosion sound and gesture. "Exhausted. Just need to rest…" She said and passed out. Harry examined the diagnostics and nodded, seeing what Hermione said to be true. Magically, the brunette was completely expended. A week or so of bedrest and she would be fine.

"How is she?" Ron asked, returning to them after the backup arrived.

Harry looked up, "Exhausted. She'll be fine. She says her magic exploded out and I think that means we dodged a hell of a bullet. Come on, let's get her to Fleur."

Ron blanched as he lifted Hermione, "Exploded? Bloody hell, you mean plan Z just got worse?"

Harry nodded, "We're screwed mate. I think it's time to retire…"

* * *

Harry burst through the door to Hermione's apartment, Hermione slung over Ron's shoulder as he followed behind.

"Watch her head, Ron!" Harry shouted and rolled his eyes as Ron turned to make sure he hadn't hurt Hermione, which of course resulted in him almost cracking her skull against the door.

"What the 'ell is zis?" Fleur asked. "What happened to 'ermione?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances before smirking. Hermione would thank them later.

"You know how Hermione can be, brilliant but clumsy."

Ron chimed in, "She's no better than Tonks, honestly."

Harry sniggered, "She trips all the time on our missions, just gives us away."

Ron smirked, "Remember that time she tripped on her own trap?"

Harry laughed and played along, concocting false stories, "And that time she accidently kicked a death eater's cat and ended up running from it?"

"Mon dieu! I 'ad no idea she was so clumsy!" Fleur exclaimed completely shocked. She knew Hermione to be a bit…awkward and maybe even a little eccentric, but clumsy?

Harry and Ron nodded, "This time, she fired a curse and it bounced back…She'll be in and out of it for a few days and we aren't sure how well she'll do. St. Mungos is no help since it was one of her own curses, and she regained conscience for a few seconds to tell us she just needed bedrest, so..."

Fleur nodded and guided them to Hermione's bedroom. "Place 'er 'ere." She said after removing the piles of paper from the bed and rolling her eyes at the state of Hermione's room. There were research papers scattered everywhere and Fleur would definitely be having a conversation with Hermione about the take out box she spied.

Ron none to gently threw Hermione down on the bed, glad to be rid of the weight, "Oh bloody hell she's heavy!" he exclaimed and the brunette bounced straight onto the floor.

"Ronald!" Fleur yelled incredulous and Harry laughed. Ron jumped and quickly picked Hermione up, this time setting her down gently in the center of the bed before turning to face a pissed Fleur.

"Out." She said gritting her teeth. "OUT!"

Harry's laughter died out and he and Ron quickly ran out of the house, as instructed.

Ron shook his head, "Are we sure we want them together mate? Fleur is scary when she's pissed."

Harry nodded in agreement, "It's too late now…"

Moments after the two of them left, Hermione's eyes opened and she smiled, "Fluuuu…rrrrrrrr…." she said, dragging out Fleur's name, "Fufu flew away…."

The vela raised a brow and sat on the bed next to a delirious Hermione, "What am I going to do with you? 'ow do you feel, 'ermione? Are you in pain?"

"The ceiling is dancing…" Hermione hummed and laughed, before promptly passing back out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heyy...yeah so...sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

"And where 'ave you been? It does not take four 'ours to get Chinese take-out. Or did you fall and end up in ze hospital somewhere?"

Hermione frowned, "N-no?"

Fleur shook her head, "Ze boys. Zey told me how clumsy you are and how you struck yourself with your own curse."

Hermione blinked. "Oh. Really?" She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "I'll have a talk with them later."

Fleur laughed and stood, walking towards Hermione. "It iz alright. I did not mind taking care of you." She cupped Hermione's cheek and whispered against her lips, "But I do mind you leaving in the middle of was sure to soon become amazing sex."

With that, their lips met and Hermione moaned immediately. Fleur tasted sweet and the smell of her filled her senses, driving her crazy. Hermione lifted the French woman and carried her to the bedroom.

"Fleur." Hermione said between kisses. "Fleur wait."

Fleur gave a sultry chuckle, "You say that as though _I_ have _you_ trapped."

Hermione looked down and saw she was lying on top of Fleur, between her legs, "Oh. Ah. Right." She said and tried to stand. Fleur however, wrapped her legs around Hermione and pulled her in tighter.

"Now, I 'ave you trapped, mon amour." She purred and Hermione leaned her forehead against the blonde's, sighing.

"Fleur, I don't just want sex from you."

"I know." Fleur said, silencing her with a finger. "Zis isn't casual. Just…" she smirked, "Razer urgent. I have been on edge since you lifted me on top of zat counter."

Hermione smiled and their lips met once more, until Hermione began kissing down her throat, "Let me kiss it better." She murmured and Fleur's eyes fluttered as she held to Hermione's hair lightly.

"'ermione.." Fleur whispered at the first touch of Hermione's lips to her dripping folds. She canted her hips forward, hoping to gain more contact. Hermione put her weight on Fleur's hips and held the woman down. Fleur growled, though she thoroughly enjoyed Hermione's strength, and pulled the witch's head closer.

Hermione chuckled and flattened her tongue against slick folds and hummed at the taste.

"Ouiiii" Fleur hissed. This is what she had been waiting for, and she knew Hermione would not dissapoint. IF only she would stop teasing... At the impatient tug on her hair, Hermione caved and thrust her tongue inside the soaked lips. Fleur's hips bucked and Hermione was graced with a flood of Fleur's sweet juices. Lapping up all that she gave, Hermione replaced her tongue with her fingers and moved her lips to suck at the large throbbing clit.

"Ah!" Fleur cried and bit her lip as one hand rose up to hold onto the bed. "Oui! More!" she moaned and Hermione obliged, slipping three fingers inside the witch. Her lips kept a steady suction on Fleurs clit and when her tongue began to lash at it, Fleur's head tossed from side to side as she crashed into a large orgasm.

Exhausted, she fell to the bed and hummed as Hermione gently kissed her way back up, fingers twitching lightly. Fleur's breath hitched everytime Hermione's fingers moved, but she couldn't find the words to beg the witch to stop.

Soon the twitching movement turned into a caress as Hermione lightly rubbed at her G-spot. Fleur moaned incoherently, trying to tell Hermione to stop, continue, _something_. She whimpered as she felt her orgasm build. Hermione smirked into her neck and bit lightly, making Fleur arch and wrap her arms around the brunette.

"H-Hermione!" She moaned, her panting helping her sound out the H. Hermione grinned, "Well you can say my name after all…say it louder." She whispered and curled her fingers into Fleur, her palm slaming into the twitching clit.

"HERMIONE!" She yelled as her hips thrust into Hermione uncontrollably, her own body grinding out every last inch of pleasure possible.

When it was over, she was panting and looked at Hermione, exhausted. "Mon dieu. I did not think…"

Hermione rose a brow, "What? That I would be so good in bed?"

Fleur shrugged, "Well, you did knock yourself out with your own curse…" Hermione narrowed her eyes and huffed. Standing, she paced the room,

"I did no such thing! Those bastards! I'm going to kill them. I save their hides and this is the thanks I get! Next time see if I warn them about plan Z."

While she was pacing, she didn't notice the piece of paper under her foot and well….she didn't look quite the picture of power she was when she went head over tea kettle.

Fleur hid her laughter behind her hand and looked over the edge of the bed to see Hermione glaring at her. "I'm certain ze boys were exaggerating, 'ermione. Come back to bed." She purred and Hermione's glare became heated as Fleur trailed a hand down her leg, "I am feeling…energized."

"Or you could come down here." Hermoine said and before it registered, pulled Fleur down to the ground. She stood and smirked at the blonde. "Hmm...I rather like you on your knees."

Fleur's anger dissipated as Hermione sat on the bed, spread her legs, and crooked her finger. Slowly, she crawled to witch and moaned at the passionate kiss she received, Hermione's hand roughly cupping her jaw. "Eat me." Hermione whispered.

"Gladly." Fleur panted out.

* * *

They lay in bed, exhausted and suddenly, Hermione turned to the blonde. "Fleur…Ron said something very interesting. Should I desire to become your mate, would I have to fight you?"

Fleur laughed and stood, dressing. "Yes, this is true, 'ermione. But it is okay. I do not wish for you to 'urt yourself."

Hermione sat up and her brows rose, "Excuse me?"

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione's head, "You would 'ave to beat me in a duel of magic, 'ermione. You are still recovering from striking yourself with your own spell. Do not worry about it."

With that, she left and Hermione's eye twitched angrily. "Oh that little…gah!" Huffing, she too got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, only to see Fleur had gone.

"Oh they are dead meat." Hermione muttered.

* * *

Upon returning to work, Hermione was greeted with applause and back slaps from her co-workers. She smiled and nodded, but quickly made her way to the office. She had some skulls to bust.

"Boys!" She yelled only to see them chatting in the office with Molly. They probably brought her to prevent exactly this. Cowards. Hermione swore mentally and put on a smile, "Hello, Molly."

Molly smiled, "Hermione darling, that's quite the change in tone from earlier. What have they done this time?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two men hiding behind Molly.

"Oh nothing, just completely ruin my chances with the girl of my dreams."

Molly tutted, "Surely not, Hermione. You're smart. I'm certain you can figure everything out _without_ resorting to violence?"

Hermione exhaled through her nose. "Fine."

Molly smiled, not letting on to the fact she was completely terrified that Hermione would simply say 'No' and she'd get caught in the crossfire.

"Good. Now you three behave. I'm off to see your father." She walked around, getting a hug and kiss from the two boys and Hermione, and then she left.

The three of them alone, Hermione glared, "So now fleur thinks I'm incapable of well anything and refuses to duel me for her hand." She lifted her wand and flicked it between them with each word, "Whose. Idea. Was this? Hm?"

They paled and pointed to each other.

Hermione smiled, "I'll kill you both!" She lifted her wand –

"Hermione dear."

Her eye twitched as Molly's voice rang out from behind her. "Yes, Molly?"

"Do behave."

Hermione lowered her wand, "Yes, Molly."

"Thank you." Molly left the building, knowing that Hermione would probably explode any second. "Alright." She said to herself, "No family dinner this month."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. I'm sorry. I'll do better I swear! But guys. Holy shit. Over 400 follows? I seriously underestimated the vastness of this fandom...(Pun intended)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys are way too kind, but I appreciate it. Yeah, I know the title is misspelled (No thanks to any of you...XD ) I noticed it in like the fourth chapter, and decided to leave it that way for now. Thank you Grey Tulip for pointing it out!

I'm sorry it's short, but enjoy!

* * *

Hermione holstered her wand and opened her mouth to shout at the two cowering men before her.

"Wait!" Harry yelled and held out his hands. To his surprise, Hermione's mouth slid shut and she waited. "Um. The – uh – Ron?" He squeaked out, hoping the red head would be able to assist him.

"We have news!" Ron said and ran to the desk in the room, throwing papers around, searching for the right one.

Harry stalled, "Right! News! You have to hear the news first before you – Eek!" Harry squealed, literally squealed, as Hermione took an angry step forward. He ran behind the desk, behind Ron, and pointed at the red headed boy, "He's got the news!"

Ron stuttered as he furiously searched for the supposed news. "The uh news is uh very important and you need to hear it f-from us and only us and which makes me – Ow!" he shouted as Harry slapped his head, "Right. Us very – AH HAH!" he yelled and held up a slip of paper. Relieved, he handed it to an eerily quiet Hermione, who snatched it out of his hands. Her eyes narrowed, she silently conveyed a threat to the two boys and began reading.

"Shit."

It would seem that Lechamp had created a contingency plan in the event of his capture. His men were still going after Fleur.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked, seeing that Hermione was successfully distracted.

Sighing, Hermione stroked her chin. "I'll talk to my parents and see if there is a house somewhere that I can take Fleur. Send someone to warn the rest of the Delacours. You two will go back to interrogating Lechamp and see if you can find out who else he is planning to kill." She turned and began walking towards the door, "And find out why!"

The two men slumped against each other once the door closed behind Hermione. They high-fived each other. "Bloody hell that was close." Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think she almost choked me…I saw her fingers twitch when she stepped forward. What do you say we stay out of her love life eh?"

Ron nodded, "Agreed. Come on. Maybe if we find out something good, we can use it as a peace offering."

* * *

Hermione stepped through the floo and swore as she tripped over the slight step up again. She glared at where she tripped, there had to have been some kind of spell on that damn floor. The couple in the portrait laughed. "I see that's genetic."

Hermione ignored the comment and turned to them. "I need a safe house. Do we have one? Preferably somewhere French."

Derek stroked his chin, "I believe the one in Alsace will suit your needs. It is heavily warded, and has a very tight nit community. The last we were there, the entire town was very big on dueling. If you let them know who you are, they should be very protective of you and yours."

Hermione nodded and stroked her chin, "That is where I will put Fleur…"

"You're running through back up plans aren't you?" Alice asked.

Derek spoke up, "Not to mention, the possibility of whoever is chasing you realizing who the house belongs to and who you are. Have you not told anyone?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I haven't. There hasn't been a good time. Only the boys know. Can you tell me two more?"

Alice hummed, "Well the one in New Zealand is gorgeous! A beach, a cliff, a dragon. It's all very fun."

Derek nodded, "Yes that one is good as well. The dragon was loyal to us. If you tell him who you are, you may gain his loyalty, or at least, his promise not to attack you."

Hermione frowned, "Talk to a dragon? We'll be discussing that later…One more house."

Derek smiled, "Well…there is one in Canada. Very cold. The moose are everywhere though, so there's that…"

Hermione blinked at the odd statement. "Right…and Remy can take us to all of these?"

Remy popped in and nodded, "I am ready to serve the Mistress."

Hermione nodded. "Brilliant. I'll find Fleur, you get the house in Alsace ready for me and a guest." Remy grinned, happy to have a job for once.

"Very good Mistress Hermione." He left and Hermione thanked her parents before apparating to Gringotts. "Excuse me sir, where is Fleur Delacour?" she asked the Goblin who merely stared at her until Hermione whispered, "My name is Hermione Kidwell."

The Goblin sighed, "Ms. Delacour is currently on her lunch break."

Hermione thanked him and walked to the café where she and the veela had lunch. She walked in and swore mentally. Already, there were three men tailing her blonde. Hermione sat down at Fleur's table and the blonde smiled tightly. She knew.

"Ah there you are! I was 'oping you would remember our meeting!"

Hermione smiled, "Of course I did. I have been looking forward to this vacation for a while. I assure you everything is well in hand. Remy?" Hermione called as she rubbed a coin in her pocket, alerting Ron and Harry of Fleur's tail.

Remy appeared instantly. "Mistress. Everything is ready." He grabbed them and they disapparated from the café just as Hermione felt the anti-apparition wards go up.

* * *

The women arrived just outside of the house. "This is it." Remy said and turned to Hermione. "You must force the wards to accept you and then you may pull your guest through. It is the family way."

Hermione frowned, "How do I force them?"

Remy shrugged, "I can't answer that. I will see you inside." With that, he was gone and Hermione looked to Fleur. She raised her brows at the confused frown on Fleur's face.

"What?" she asked innocently and the French woman shook her head.

"Family way? 'Ermione I zought you were muggle born?"

Hermione shrugged, "So did I. I will explain after we get inside." With that, she turned to the wards and slowly walked forward.

She gasped as she felt the magic push back against her. "Oh. That's what he means." Hermione's magic pulsed outward, forcing the wards to bend around her. She took a step forward, her magic pulsing with each step, and slowly forced herself through the different layers of magic.

Fleur watched the almost visible battle before her from behind her hands. She had thrown them up when a strong wind pulsed out towards her. Occasionally, she could see the air ripple around Hermione and the house, the wards being disturbed one by one. She was in awe, seeing no sign of clumsiness she had been led to believe Hermione possessed.

The moment Hermione broke through, the air again rippled and Fleur could see Hermione's body sag with relief. The wards themselves seemed to settle as they accepted her. The brunette turned and stretched out her hand for Fleur to take. Fleur grabbed it and shuddered as she walked forward and felt the strength of the wards Hermione had just beaten. She looked at Hermione with new eyes. Perhaps Hermione could beat her in a duel…

"Come, the sooner we get you inside, the better I'll feel."

Fleur smirked and stepped into Hermione's personal space purring, "Why 'Ermione. One might think you care about me."

Hermione flushed as she looked around, checking for anyone, "Well one might be right. Now get inside, Fleur, please."

Fleur smiled and with a kiss to Hermione's cheek, sauntered inside, knowing Hermione's eyes would be glued to her hips.

Once inside however, both of their jaws dropped.

The house was a cozy cottage with a fire already crackling. The walls were lined with books and in front of the fire, there was a love seat and two chairs in a circle around it. The kitchen was large and Hermione could sense Fleur's excitement.

"Remy…" Hermione said, shocked, "This place is amazing. You did great with the cleanup, thank you."

Remy smiled, happy to have pleased, "This was your mother's. She spent many hours collecting books, so don't read them. They are all quite…strange."

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes, "Of course they are. Thank you Remy." He nodded and popped away. "Fleur would you like to see the rest of the house or talk about what is happening?"

Fleur turned around and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, "Hmm, after zat display of magic earlier, I can't decide if I want you to fuck me here or in ze bedroom."

Hermione smirked and lifted her, "How about both? To display my stamina, that is."

Fleur chuckled and pulled Hermione into a kiss while the brunette carried her to the loveseat. After a quick enlargement charm, the loveseat became a huge couch. Hermione laid her down and pulled Fleur's shirt off. Smirking, she tossed it to the side and their lips met in another kiss. Until Fleur pulled away and frowned, "Is somezing burning?"

Hermione's face became horrified and she looked over at the fireplace to see Fleur's shirt burning to ashes.

Fleur's eyes slowly closed and she spoke calmly. ""ermione…is that my favorite shirt burning in your fireplace?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Of course not. Because I'm going to go into town and buy an even better shirt. I mean that didn't even look that good on you anyway!"

Fleur's jaw worked and she looked up at Hermione. "I made that shirt."

Hermione bit her lip, "Um. By 'not looking that good' I meant that it hid your skin from my eyes?"

Fleur's eye twitched, and Hermione all but ran out of the house and into the town.

* * *

A/N: Someone messaged me and yelled at me to update, so I put up what I got. I'll try not to take too long with the next chapter and I'll try to make it super long and super sexy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Fleur's eyes slowly closed and she spoke calmly. "'ermione…is that my favorite shirt burning in your fireplace?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Of course not. Because I'm going to go into town and buy an even better shirt. I mean that didn't even look that good on you anyway!"

Fleur's jaw worked and she looked up at Hermione. "I made that shirt."

Hermione bit her lip, "Um. By 'not looking that good' I meant that it hid your skin from my eyes?"

Fleur's eye twitched, and Hermione all but ran out of the house and into the town.

* * *

Hermione grinned as she entered the town, she was excited to see what people's reactions would be when she revealed her family name. Upon arriving in what she assumed to be the main street, she palmed her wand. It was far too quiet for it to have been the middle of the day. The shops were closed, and the streets abandoned.

"Hello?" she called out cautiously.

"Who are you?" Was returned from somewhere behind her. "How did you get into that house?"

Hermione turned around and met wary blue eyes. "My name is Hermione Kidwell. My mother owns, well owned, the house and I inherited it. I was told that you would provide protection for my friend and I?"

The woman shook her head, "No, the Kidwell's never had a daughter, we would've been told."

Hermione took a step towards her, "They were forced to give me up for adoption a few months after I was born. They were then besieged by pureblood extremists and murdered."

The woman sighed, "If that is true, then yes, we will provide protection, however, you must prove your heritage. Are you willing to do so?"

Hermione nodded, "I am. How?"

"Give me your wand."

Hermione put her wand behind her back, "What?! No!"

The woman raised a brow and Hermione sighed, "Fine. I assume I'll be taking on the whole town?"

She smiled, "Just about."

Hermione groaned and handed over her wand, "Yay."

* * *

Hermione panted as she hid in a clothing shop. These people were mad! For merlin knows how long, she had been fighting off men women and children alike. Some of them bowed, and some of them struck without warning. For fuck's sake she'd only been a Kidwell for what? A month?

"'Ermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no."

She ran out to the veela and it was like the city exploded. There were spells coming at them from all angles. Hermione grit her teeth and held Fleur to her chest. Waving her hand, she sent each spell back at the caster and the ones she couldn't catch fizzled out against her protego. None of them came anywhere near Fleur. The attack was taking its toll on her, but having the veela in her arms brought a renewed strength. She could feel her reaction time slowing, and luckily there was a halt in the spells. She immediately shouted,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Several wands set themselves in a pile at her feet.

"Alright!" a voice shouted. "You win."

Hermione relaxed slightly and watched as the people came out of hiding, many of them limping and a few were oddly colored. She held tightly to Fleur just in case.

"You have our protection, Ms. Kidwell." Said the woman from earlier. She returned Hermione's wand and Hermione immediately apparated them home.

* * *

Sighing, Hermione released Fleur, "Are you alright?" She looked down, expecting to see shock written across the woman's face, but instead, she was greeted with dialated pupils and a very aroused veela.

"Non." She said and gripped Hermione's shirt, slamming their lips together. Pulling back, she growled out, "I am very far from 'alright' 'Ermione. I am soaking wet and I need you to fuck me, hard."

Hermione groaned and without even a thought, apparated them to the bedroom. Once there, Hermione ripped Fleur's clothes of and pushed the woman onto the bed.

Fleur moaned as Hermione's sharp teeth latched onto her shoulder. "You're mine." Hermione growled and spread Fleur's legs.

Fleur nodded and scratched her nails down Hermione's back as two fingers entered her roughly, "Oui, mon savage! Je ne suis rien qu'à toi!"

Hermione thrust into her roughly, "You _will_ allow me to become your mate."

Fleur tossed her head back, " _OUI!"_

Hermione gripped Fleur's hair and pulled the veela into a passionate kiss, full of lust and anger, their lips melding together while Hermione's fingers twisted and curled inside of her. It was all too much for the veela, feeling Hermione's strong shoulders under arms, almost as though she could feel the strength of her magic radiating off her in waves. It wasn't long before her hips thrust in a wild staccato and her walls contracted around the strong witch.

"'Ermione!" She shouted as she came and her mouth dropped open with each wave.

Hermione's fingers did not slow, and she even add more, forcing Fleur's tightening walls to spread.

" _Gods!"_ Fleur moaned deep in her throat and her eyes began to change. Hermione was making her lose control and she had to wonder how she could have ever thought this woman to be some weak clumsy thing. "Ungh! Ungh! Ah!" She shouted as Hermione's thrusts increased in power. "Harder!" she shouted, needing to feel how strong her witch was, needing it to hurt.

Hermione's free hand wrapped around her throat and cut off her air. Fleur saw stars and her entire body bowed, fighting Hermione's hold, yet begging her to never let go. Suddenly she was flipped over and Hermione pinned her down, sliding a fourth finger inside of her. The veela in her was halted by the burn and when Hermione bit her shoulder, she submitted. The change halted and reversed and Fleur was screaming as she came again, this time squirting on Hermione's hand. She distantly heard Hermione moan and chuckled, having known the witch would like that.

Fleur fell limp, but kept her hands on the one wrapped around her neck. "Mmm, don't let go mon savage."

Hermione smirked and nodded. She turned the veela on her side and curled up behind her, kissing the back of the neck she had in a tight grip.

"So when do we do battle?"

Fleur chuckled and hummed happily, "You've already won the first. Now we will lie here, while you tell me about this 'ome and who you are."

Hermione blushed, "Oh yeah. That." Hand firmly wrapped around Fleur's throat, Hermione relayed the story of discovering her birth parents.

"What of the people who raised you?"

Hermione sighed, "They are lost to me. I wiped their memories and sent them to Australia, but it seems they have since packed up and moved. They apparently are traveling the world, before they decided to have a child." Fleur gasped and Hermione pulled her closer, "It's fine. I don't think they'd forgive me for what I've done, and I really don't know how to tell them I've been a prisoner of war. My biological parents however know everything. They even know about you."

Fleur gasped and Hermione chuckled. She used her hold on Fleur's neck to roll her onto her back. She straddled her and leaned down. "I love you Fleur. Surely you know that."

Fleur opened her mouth to answer, but was halted by a pecking on the window. Hermione sighed.

"Come in." She said and the window opened up, allowing the owl to fly in. She took the letter and he flew off.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It was a bluff._ _We took out_ _…You took out every single man Lechamp had. The men following Fleur were just hired mercenaries. A back up plan to buy him time to escape. There is nothing to be done now. But Fleur doesn't need to know that does she?_

 _You both have a month of vacation time. We checked/bribed a couple people._

 _Have fun you crazy kids._

 _Ron and Harry._

Hermione kept her face stoic while reading over the letter. Of course Fleur needs to know. That's how she got laid the first time.

"Well. According to the boys, I took out every single one of Lechamp's men, and there is no one after you. We also have a month of vacation time. However, will we pass the days away?"

She looked away from the letter, and smirked at the dilated red eyes below her. "My thoughts exactly." She murmured and leaned down, her grip renewed on Fleur's neck.

* * *

A/N: Sex and Happiness from here on out! Again, I have no beta. I write, I check, I post. Lemme know if it needs fixin.


End file.
